


Vulnerable

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, first-person narration, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-12
Updated: 2000-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is not being afraid, even when you're vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, resurrected for posterity.

Trust is not being afraid, even when you're vulnerable.

He taught me this.

I don't like being vulnerable. It bothers me. I like being in control --of myself, of my surroundings. I don't do vulnerable.

This is why we weren't actually lovers until a long time after we started sleeping together.

Vulnerability and trust are overrated anyway, or so I thought, using this as my excuse for keeping my armor firmly in place. Letting people in was just not an option.

He changed a lot of that for me, like he changed a lot for everyone else. It's really funny; I never would have given him the credit at the time we first encountered each other.

I know I'm rambling; I'm still just amazed at it, at myself. At him. I hadn't thougt it possible, had discounted love. He's persistent, very much so, but that's obvious. What's less apparent, maybe, is how much he cares.

It's impossible to be on the receiving end of that much dedication without something changing in you. I learned to let the masks down, to stop laughing when it isn't appropriate. I'm not saying it was easy, or that it happened overnight, but...

From Heero, I learned to be vulnerable.


End file.
